A Friend's Day of Remembrance
by BearfootTruck
Summary: Sonic pays a visit to one of his friends and learns something he never learned before. Written for International Trans Day of Remembrance. Rated T for thematic elements, a mention of death and suggestive content.


**A/N: I myself am not trans. Nevertheless, I welcome people of all stripes to my world, and I get dismayed when I hear about people being bullied just because of the way they identify. In honor of International Trans Day of Remembrance, I wrote this story. Also, if I got anything wrong in regards to what it means to be a trans person, I dearly apologize. I strive not only to write good stories, but also to get technical details accurate. Even so, I want you to be civil towards me if I did get something wrong.**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog had to go fast, faster, faster, faster faster faster, for he just wouldn't be Sonic if he didn't. Today, he had a specific purpose for going fast, and that was to visit a friend. Eventually, he reached an old mansion just outside of Rusty Ruin Zone. When he got to the doorstep, he pressed the button for the doorbell. After the Blue Blur spent some time playing the Ice Cap Zone music on air guitar, the door opened, and there was Rouge the Bat, whose face had a more serious look on it than usual.

"I've been expecting you, Big Blue," said Rouge.

Sonic lost his smile as well. "Rouge, you're usually happier to see me than _this_. Somethin' bummin' ya out?"

"Come inside and sit down; I'll explain."

"Gotcha."

Without further question, Sonic followed Rouge inside. Compared to the ancient-looking exterior, the interior of the mansion was clean and lavishly-furnished. Rouge sat on a brown leather couch in the living room, and Sonic took a seat next to her.

"So, what's happenin', Mama?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, I wanted to confess something to you."

"Wait…you're not Shadow's long-lost half-sister, are ya?"

Rouge furrowed her brow a bit. "No, it's not that. It's…"

"What it is?"

Rouge gulped. "There's no other way for me to say this, so I'll just get it out there. Sonic the Hedgehog, I…I'm…" Rouge looked away and tapped her index fingers together.

"You're what?"

"Well…I…"

"Hey, whatever it is, I guarantee ya that I ain't gonna be mad if ya just tell me."

Rouge turned to face Sonic. "I'm _trans_."

Sonic tilted his head and scratched it slightly. "Trans? Is that like the Trans Am? I mean, Shadow's car is cool and all, but my Camaro…"

"No, you dummy! I meant _transgender_!"

Sonic froze. "Oh."

Rouge facepalmed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that. I just get so frustrated with peoples' ignorance sometimes."

Sonic smiled. "Hey, you're forgiven! So tell me, what does that mean, anyhow?"

"It means I wasn't born a woman. I mean, I was _always_ a woman, but I felt like I was put in the wrong body at first."

Sonic stroked his chin. "OK, I think I get it. I think Tails might've said somethin' to me about this, too. Tell me more."

"Well, in my case, there's also the term transsexual, but I prefer transgender. Anyways, when I was born, I knew there was something wrong with me, but I didn't know what. In school, I enjoyed playing with 'girl' toys like dolls, and the other kids often made fun of me for it, except for this other boy. She and I became good friends over the years."

Sonic nodded. "Right. So how'd ya get to who ya are now?"

"It wasn't easy. In middle school, they gave us plenty of sex education, but they just barely covered the topic of being transgender. Out of curiosity, my friend and I looked into it some more, and we decided that we should get surgery. Of course, my overly-ignorant father died just before I got into high school, and my mother was more than happy to pay for my transition." Rouge's lower lip trembled. "This, however, was where things turned tragic…"

"How so?"

"When I was in my second year of transitioning, my friend and I went to a party. She had to go to the bathroom at one point, and she didn't come out for about an hour. I decided to check on her to make sure she was OK, and when I went into the bathroom, you know what I saw?"

Sonic's eyes widened, and he leaned a little closer to Rouge. "What?"

"My friend was face-down in the toilet, unconscious!" Rouge formed tears in her eyes. "I called an ambulance for her, but when they got her to the hospital, they said it was TOO LATE for her!" Rouge buried her face in her lap and cried. "I testified in court and got the killer locked up, and I even went on and completed my transition a month before I met you, but even today, I can't stop thinking of her!"

Sonic looked at Rouge with abject sorrow. He'd heard tales of people on the LGBTQ spectrum being abused and bullied just because of how they'd identified, but to hear such a personal tale like this from a friend was too much. Ol' Blue couldn't help but think about how Tails, Knuckles or another one of his friends could've easily suffered a similar fate had they identified as transgender.

"H-hey…Rouge…"

"_What_?" Rouge suppressed her tears as best as she could and turned to face Sonic.

"Listen…I don't know what it's like to be transgender or nothin', but I'm gonna say this: it don't matter to me what somebody identifies as. All I care about is that they treat me like I'd treat me. Now, even if you ain't one of my best friends, you're still a friend, and I'd die to make sure you could live your life the way ya wanna live it, even if that means annoyin' the crap outta Knuckles."

"Sonic…d-do you really mean that?"

Sonic smiled and put a hand on Rouge's shoulder. "Every word. Oh, and one more thing…"

"W…what?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Rouge couldn't take any more kindness from Sonic. She hugged him and cried some more. Big Blue returned the hug, doing his best not to cry himself. In spite of the whole thing, he still managed to think positive thoughts. After all, he was the Blue Beacon of Happiness, and it wouldn't do for him to get caught up in a friend's sadness.

(_Wow, I never noticed how cuddly she is…_) thought Sonic.

As for Rouge, the grip of sadness hadn't totally consumed her. She took in the sense of relief in knowing she'd found not only a valuable ally, but also a trustworthy companion. Sure, Shadow had often been there for her physically, but Sonic truly was there for her emotionally. Could she really ask for anything more? After what seemed like so long, Rouge stopped crying, but Sonic continued to hold on to her. After all, she was more than just a cuddle bunny; she had feelings and emotions, which were getting better the longer he held on to her. Pressing her cheek against his really helped, too. Eventually, Rouge had her fill, so she let go of Sonic.

"Feelin' better, Mama?"

Rouge sniffled. "I…well…that hug's not gonna bring back Mel, but DAMN, that felt REALLY GOOD!"

Sonic chuckled. "What can I say? Good people deserve good things!"

Rouge pulled a tissue out of her cleavage and blew her nose. "Thanks, Sonic! I'm not sure how I can repay you, but I just really needed somebody to hear this, you know?"

"Ain't no thang! Oh, and if ya need help beyond what I can give, Tails and I know a really good therapist in Emerald City."

Rouge smiled. "I'm already seeing one, but thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Anything else I can do for ya?"

"Well…I did have _one_ more question…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"No jive! To me, it ain't about what's _on_ the can…well, it kinda _is_, but really, it's more about what's _in_ the can, and I like what your can's got!"

"Oh, Sonic! Give it to me!"

Rouge embraced Sonic again, straddled him and kissed him as she laid him down on the couch. The Blue Blur returned the embrace, knowing he deserved what he was going to get, and he was going to love it…

* * *

**Criticism is gold. Negativity and nitpicking are pyrite.**


End file.
